


Mystical Heartbeat Gang

by Flufffluffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demigirl Character, I don't know what I'm doing, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Superheroes, tags will be updated as this series goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufffluffy/pseuds/Flufffluffy
Summary: In the state of Sunburst, lies a small town named Brightville. A rural town filled with friendly faces and endless fun! Until one day... otherworldly forces invade the small town causing a state of hysteria; Somewhere in the cosmos of space a deity named Solarus, alarmed by the sudden takeover of otherworldly forces, decide to send out their assistant to choose six humans to defend the earth as the new heroes of Sunburst.





	Mystical Heartbeat Gang

**Author's Note:**

> My first original work! I hope enjoy it! Also it's written like a screenplay because it's easier for me to work with!

[Opening Theme: Heartbeat Destiny!]

EXT. Outside of Amber's Treehouse - DAY  
Thursday, September 4th 2020. The day that changed Amber and their friends lives forever.

The sun shined bright, it was a good day in Brightville, with a cloudless sky. AMBER'S treehouse is a large colorful treehouse with a pair of swings and a slide.

INT. Inside of Amber's Treehouse  
10:00 A.M

AMBER resides in their treehouse. A circular table with six chairs is located in the middle of the room, next to the table were colorful containers full of art supplies, toys, snacks, and fidget toys. AMBER rests in a beanie chair reading 'Of Mice And Men'.

Amber: I think I'll stop here. (Amber puts a bookmark on the page where they left off, then closes the book)

Amber's mom (calling out to Amber): Heya, Kiddo! I made your favorite dish! Guess what it is?

Amber: Is it Spam with creamed chipped beef?

Amber's mom: Yep! Now C'mon down and eat!

Amber: Kay, coming!

(AMBER climbs down the treehouse using a ladder. Then rushing towards the backyard door, which lead to the kitchen, slowly closing the door behind them)

CUT TO: AMBER and their mother eating lunch in the dining room, while 90s music plays on a radio.

Amber's mom: Joey was looking for you earlier, he asked me if you wanted to play with him while I was watering my roses.

Amber: Oh, he was?

Amber's mom: Mmhm.

Amber: Can I go play with him?

Amber's mom: Yes, make sure you don't be reckless with yourself. Okay?

Amber: Yes, mom.

Amber's mom: Alright dear, don't stay outside too late, okay?

Amber: Kay! Bye!

Amber's mom: Bye dear, have fun. I'll have snacks ready for you when you're back.

CUT TO: (AMBER riding their bike to Joey's house, arriving at his house shortly after)

EXT. In front of Joey's house  
10:20 A.M.

Joey: Oh! Hey AMBER! I was looking for you earlier!

Amber: Yeah, I know. My mom told me while we were eating lunch.

Joey: So what do you wanna do today?

Amber: Ya know the usual, get the gang together and probably go somewhere.

Joey: Do you want me to go get them?

Amber: Yeah.

Amber: JOEY, wait-

Joey: Huh? What is it?

Amber: Is it just me, or, do you have a weird feeling about today?

Joey: I've been getting that feeling too, but, let's hope it's nothing bad.

Amber: ...Yeah.

CUT TO: (JOEY gathering up the gang together, then biking back to his house)

Joey: AMBER!

Amber: You’re back! Oh, Hi guys!

Patty: Hiya!

Dustin: Howdy!

Tristan: Hello...

Serenity: Heya!

Amber: You guys wanna go back to my treehouse and chill?

Amber's gang: Yeah!

FADE TO: (AMBER'S gang biking back to AMBER'S house)

IXT. Inside Of Amber's House - DAY  
10:57 A.M.

Amber: (Shutting the front door behind them) Mom, I'm back!

Amber's mom: Oh! I see you brought over your friends, Do any of you want snacks?

Amber: Yes please!

Amber's mom: (Hands Amber a full tray of fruit, sandwiches, and drinks) Here you go dear, make sure to share.

Amber: Don't worry, we will!

CUT TO: (AMBER and their friends chilling in their treehouse, sitting at the circular table)

INT. Inside of Amber's Treehouse - DAY  
11:20 A.M.

Amber: ...So guys. Is it just me or does anyone have a weird feeling about today?

Joey: I've got that feeling too.

Patty: Same.

Dustin: Somethin' ain't right about today.

Tristan: Mmhm.

Serenity: I can't tell if it's a good feeling or bad feeling.

Amber: Well if anything happens… We still have each other, right?

Amber's gang, in unison: (Loudly cheer)

Dustin: WAIT- I GOT A IDEA!

Joey: What is it DUSTIN?

Dustin: Y'all wanna go to 'The Pit'?

Tristan: …I'm not so sure about that. What if we see something we're not supposed to see?

Dustin: C'mon T, There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a huge hole in the middle of an empty part of town.

Joey: DUSTIN'S right TRISTAN. There’s nothing to be afraid of, We're gonna protect you. I promise.

Tristan: Pinky promise?...

Joey: Pinky promise.

Dustin: Well, what we waitin' for? Let's go!

Amber: Wait, I have to tell my mom first.

Dustin: Alright.

CUT TO: (AMBER asking their mom if they could go to 'The Pit' with their friends)

Amber: Mom, can me and my friends go to 'The Pit'?

Amber's mom: You mean that huge dirt hole in the middle of the town, right?

Amber: Yeah.

Amber's mom: I remember that place! When I was your age, I used to hang out with my friends there! We'd used to light fireworks up then throw them in there! Fun times…

Amber's mom: Oh, was I rambling again dear? Anyways, you can go with your friends, okay? Just make sure none of you get hurt.

Amber: Kay mom, I promise we won't get hurt.

Amber's mom: Alright dear, be safe.

INT. Inside of Amber's Treehouse - DAY  
11:38 A.M.

Amber: Okay guys, my mom said we can go- Wait, do we have our stuff packed?

Joey: Don't worry. I told the gang to pack just in case.

Amber: Kay, that's cool.

Amber: Well, is everyone ready?

Amber's gang, in unison: YES!

Amber: I like y'alls enthusiasm!

Dustin: WHAT ARE WE WAITIN' FOR? LET'S GO!

FADE TO: (AMBER'S gang biking to 'The Pit')

EXT. The Pit - AFTERNOON  
12:42 P.M.

Amber: So this is the spot, right?

Dustin: Yep.

Joey: Does anyone still have that weird feeling?

Tristan: I still do.

Patty: Me too, but, at least we have each other.

Tristan: Mmhm.

Serenity: Wait… what is that?

Joey: Huh?

Serenity: Look everyone! Up there!

Joey: Why do I… hear faint whistling?

Patty: EVERYBODY LOOK OUT! IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US-

Amber's gang: (proceed to scream, panic, and run in multiple directions)

The sound of a loud boom echoed throughout the empty town, as a faint cloud of smoke slowly cleared up. Revealing a glistening, shapeless, mysterious being.

Amber: (cough) ...Is everyone okay?

Joey: I feel sore…

Tristan: …Because you ran into me, JOEY…

Joey: Sorry, my bad.

Dustin: *muffled* I fell on my face.

Patty: I scraped my leg, it stings a bit, but, I'm okay though.

Serenity: I ran into a tree and I'm fine.

Amber (slowly getting up and helping everyone get on their feet): Should we investigate what just tried to crash into us?

Joey: Yeah.

Tristan: W-what if it's dangerous?...

Dustin: I'll protect y'all!

Tristan: Thanks, DUSTIN.

Patty: Let's go together, it'd be safer that way.

Serenity: I agree with PATTY.

Amber's gang slowly yet cautiously walked over to investigate the source of the noise. As they got closer and closer, it revealed to be a shining light of some sort.

CUT TO: (AMBER and their friends looking into 'The Pit' with caution)

Amber: Woah…

Joey: What is that?

Dustin: I dunno.

Patty: Do you guys think it's harmless?

Serenity: It does, kinda.

Tristan: It looks hurt… We should help it.

Amber: I'll go down the pit, Dustin go grab your rope, quick.

Dustin: Gotcha.

Dustin rummaged through his bag to find his rope, quickly giving it to AMBER afterward.

Amber: DUSTIN, I need you to tie the rope around my waist then pull me up when I say so, alright?

Dustin: Heard you loud and clear boss.

DUSTIN proceeded to tie the rope around Amber's waist then held the rope tightly as he could, AMBER slowly made their way down the dirt hole. Being able to see the figure more clearly, AMBER scooped the figure into their arms then signaling DUSTIN to pull them up, he immediately complied pulling them up the hole as fast as he could.

Dustin: So did ya get the thing?

Amber: Yea!

Amber: You guys may wanna back up a bit, I gotta put the thing on the ground.

The rest of AMBER'S gang compiled without saying anything as AMBER placed the illuminating figure on the ground, the figure then started to rise and took form. AMBER'S gang all starred in caution and curiosity wondering what the figure truly was. The figure slowly descended to the floor initiating that it was finished with its transformation.

???: W-where am I?... Who are you humans?

Amber: Welcome to Brightville, and I'm AMBER those are my friends JOEY, PATTY, DUSTIN, TRISTAN, and SERENITY!

???: My apologies, little humans, let me properly introduce myself. I am Zenith and I come in search of the 'Chosen Ones'.

Amber: The 'Chosen Ones'? What do you mean by that?

Zenith: Well, you see AMBER, the 'Chosen Ones' are uprising heroes selected by my boss SOLARUS. Each year outworldly forces will come to terrorize your planet, wanting nothing but destruction and power for their own selfish needs.

Joey: So basically, the people chosen become superheroes?

Zenith: Well yes Joey, They do indeed.

Zenith: Wait a minute… *gasp*

Joey: What's wrong?

Zenith: I KNOW WHAT I CAME HERE FOR-

Zenith: SOLARUS CHOSE YOU SIX TO BE THE DESTINED HEROES OF SUNBURST!? H-HOW DIDN'T I FIGURE THIS OUT SOONER?!

Amber: WAIT- HEROES?! BUT WE'RE JUST KIDS!

Zenith: E-excuse me, my apologies everyone. I never meant to raise my voice, SOLARUS told me you six humans were destined to be the 'Chosen Ones' to defend the entirety of Sunburst from evil forces!

Amber: Now… we're suddenly superheroes?! I knew that feeling in my gut wasn't wrong!

Joey: So AMBER was right the whole time?!

Dustin: ...Well. that was sudden.

Tristan: Oh dear…

Patty: Wow, good for us. I guess?

Serenity: Interesting.

Amber: So what do we do now, ZENITH?

Zenith: Wait, are all of you available tomorrow? I need you all to meet at this exact location tomorrow for… reasons. But, for now take these and make sure that these things are kept in a safe place, okay?

Amber: I think we all are. But, since we have school tomorrow, we'll go immediately to 'The Pit' as you said.

Zenith: Alright then, that's settled.

Joey: These things look super cool! What are they called?

Zenith: It's called the 'Heavenly Cosmos Compact'! It's used to transform you into a more powerful version of yourselves.

Tristan: What do we do with it?

Zenith: I'll explain what it does tomorrow, for now, bring an item that you consider dear to you. And I'll do the rest.

Dustin: Wait, what if folks find out bout our identities?

Zenith: You don’t have to worry about it! It secures your identity! Some previous heroes didn't wear a mask and the citizens never figured out their identity, surprisingly.

Dustin: Hm, well that's good.

Zenith: Anyways, anymore questions before we part our separate ways?

Patty: What will our outfits look like?

Zenith: The outfits are up to you, They're completely customizable.

Patty: Yay! I was just imagining some fab outfit ideas!

Serenity: Hey ZENITH, do we get to choose our powers?

Zenith: Yes.

Serenity: Yay!

Zenith: Well, it's time for me to go. Take care little humans!

Amber's gang, in unison: Bye!

Zenith: Farewell, see you all tomorrow!

ZENITH slowly ascended off the ground, shapeshifting into an orb of white light, then vanished into thin air. As AMBER'S gang watched in a trance, wondering what would await for them tomorrow.

EXT. The Pit - AFTERNOON  
2:58 P.M.

Joey: That was awesome!

Amber: It sure was.

Patty: So, I guess this is the start of our life as heroes.

Serenity: I can't wait for tomorrow!

Dustin: I can't wait to show off my inner cowboy.

Tristan: Let's hope that we can balance this out, along with trying to live out a normal life too.

Amber: Yeah that too. For now, this only should be kept between the six of us. Don't tell anyone, even our parents. Everyone understand?

Amber's gang, in unison: Yes AMBER.

Amber: By the way, we should get going. I don't want my mom to worry about us again.

Joey: You're right. Let's get out of here.

FADE TO: (AMBER'S gang proceeding to pick up their bikes, then bike towards the direction of Bloomheart. The sky became slightly cloudy. But the sun was still present, Shining through the trees, as they rode their bikes under the blossom trees protected by the cooling shade.)

EXT. Bloomheart - AFTERNOON  
3:30 P.M.

Amber and the rest of the gang decided to part ways, as they had their own priorities to worry about.

Amber: See y'all tomorrow!

Joey: Bye AMBER!

Patty: See ya!

Dustin: See y'alls later!

Tristan: Bye!

Serenity: Bye bye!

As Amber made their way to their house, they parked their bike in the front yard and locked the gate before entering their house, greeting their mom shortly after. Amber's mom was watching a reality TV show.

IXT. Inside Of Amber's House - AFTERNOON  
3:57 A.M.

Amber: Hey mom, I'm back!

Amber's mom: Heya kiddo! You were pretty busy, eh? So how was your time at 'The Pit'?

Amber: Pretty epic, me and the gang went exploring the abandoned part of the neighborhood.

Amber's mom: That sounds fun! I made you creamy spinach for lunch.

Amber: Kay. I'll go freshen up first.

Amber's mom: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that you have a half day tomorrow! It has something to do with school maintenance apparently?... Anyways, I'll be in my office doing work if you need me.

Amber: Sounds cool, alright mom. I'll go do my own business now.

Amber's mom: Alright dear, love you.

Amber: Love you too.

As AMBER made their way upstairs to their room, they quietly rummaged throughout their bag to find the 'Heavenly Cosmos Compact' that they've gotten from ZENITH. They soon found it, proceeding to put it into their drawer, closing it shortly after.

AMBER Then grabbed a clean pair of clothes. Preparing to take a quick shower, as they headed to the bathroom they shut the door behind them. After taking a shower, AMBER then went downstairs to go eat the creamy spinach that their mom made for them, luckily it was still warm.

They ate up the spinach in a matter of seconds, feeling quite ravenous they decided to grab some more. Eventually they were full and washed their dish shortly after. AMBER made their way back to their bedroom to settle down, feeling satisfied from the spinach.

AMBER flopped onto the bed, feeling a bit drowsy as the spinach was going to send them into a food coma. AMBER decided to exercise to take their mind off, acknowledging the events of today. They then got off their bed feeling motivated to move around.

They decided to stretch, along with doing jumping jacks in between. Feeling a burst of adrenaline, AMBER to blast some music to boost their adrenaline. AMBER was soon lost in the music as they danced about, not having a single care in the world until they eventually grew weary and sat onto their bed.

Amber: I'm so bored, I'll probably play some video games.

AMBER pulled out their Nintendo DS from underneath one of their pillows, then opened it up to play 'My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party'. As time consumed their boredom; the night began to fall. AMBER paused the game to take a look at their surroundings, seeing as it was now nighttime, they quickly saved their game progress then closed their DS, sliding it back under the pillow.

Amber: Nighttime already? Geez, time sure does go by fast. I better get ready for bed.

IXT. Amber's Bedroom - NIGHTTIME  
11:32 P.M.

AMBER proceeded to get under the covers, snuggling their plush octopus in their right hand. As they drifted off to sleep, they wondered what wonders awaited them and their friends tomorrow.

FADE TO: (The camera panning out of AMBER'S window as the sounds of crickets and the wind softly blowing, then looking towards the sky to see a multi-colored shooting star)

[Closing theme: Angelic Heroes]


End file.
